


Colder Than I Was Last Week

by SaltNPeppa



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, I’m here if you need to talk, M/M, Mind Eraser Gun, Mind Manipulation, Morbid, Other, References to Depression, Sad, Short, Suicide Attempt, sensitive topics, well happish ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:40:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25331029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaltNPeppa/pseuds/SaltNPeppa
Summary: “R-Rick? Rick! Rick!” Morty chanted desperately, tears messily plopping down on Rick’s whitened face. “Please..Rick..”
Relationships: Rick Sanchez & Morty Smith
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	Colder Than I Was Last Week

Morty suspiciously spent the morning  and afternoon free of Rick. Today was the least hectic Saturday he’s experienced in a long time. In fact, it was so normal, a part of him craved Rick’s presence, or at least, one or two nihilistic remarks before heading to bed for the night. 

Climbing out of his bed, Morty tip toed downstairs, the house quiet as the moonlight castes shadows across the living room, granting him a dimly lit path toward the garage. 

Morty paused at the door leading to the garage, his mind questioning whether Rick was even home tonight. It wouldn’t be out of the ordinary for the scientist to travel to some other galaxy to get shit faced. If that was the case, Rick would be irritated at Morty for intruding in his garage, especially if he wasn’t there. Somehow, Rick always knew whenever Morty entered the garage.

Sighing from his own discouraging thoughts, Morty removed his hand from the brass doorknob, turning ready to head back to his room and into bed. A strange, faint sound beyond the barrier in question stopped Morty from traveling any further. He paused in his tracks, straining his ears to listen for it again. When he heard the bizzare noise a second time, Morty pressed his ear to the wooden frame. This time, it sounded clearer, similar to someone gargling mouthwash. 

With curiosity too strong to bare, Morty twisted the garage door open.

Horror and fear like none other collapsed over the boy, nearly forcing him to drop to his knees. Dread coursed through his veins like never before, his mind racing wildly while his body short circuited, unable to catch up with his eyes.

There, hanging from a noose, was Rick. 

His face was unnaturally white, his lips the color of the ocean. The man thrashed wildly in the air, his long legs kicking even as his eyes were rolled back into his skull. The gargling sounds from before were now deafening to Morty’s ears as he realized it was the sound of choking. The sound one makes when choking on death. 

Ripping his frozen self into action, Morty whimpered, tears pathetically blurring his eyesight as he ran toward Rick, grabbing onto his thrashing legs which kicked at Morty’s face. When he was able to hold tightly onto both of Rick’s legs, he pushed up, holding the man up as high as Morty was able to, attempting to decrease some tension from the rope around his grandpa’s neck. When this helped very little, Morty was forced to let go, his eyes urgently scanning the garage for a stool, a chair — anything. He cursed when he failed to seek what he was after.

Instead, he grabbed one of Rick’s guns, closing an eye to take aim and taking a deep breath before shooting upward. The hanging noose immediately ripped from the strong blast, the ends frayed black like split ends. Rick crumbled to the floor limply, unmoving. Morty threw the gun carelessly as he dropped to the concrete floor beside Rick, shaking the man roughly in his arms.

“R-Rick? Rick! Rick!” Morty chanted desperately, tears messily plopping down on Rick’s whitened face. “Please..Rick..”

Morty shifted Rick’s body onto the ground, placing two hands on his grandpa’s chest to begin giving him compressions. He couldn’t help the sobs of panic that escaped him as the boy rhythmically pushed on Rick’s chest. In climbing urgency, Morty leaned down and puffed air into Rick’s mouth.

When Rick suddenly inhaled a sharp breath and began to cough, Morty squealed in relief, letting the sounds of his sobbing leave him freely now. Rick’s eyes opened slowly, his senses slowly returning to him, allowing him to take in his surroundings. 

“Mo-Morty?” He voiced hoarsely, confusion on his face when he began to cough.

“Rick,” Morty replied, snot and tears coating his face. “I-I’m glad you’re okay grandpa Rick. I-I-I would’ve been pissed if-if you died. Mom-mom would’ve been super up-upset.” Morty hiccuped between every few words. 

Rick shakily reached up to rub his throbbing temple, the situation suddenly weighing on him. He was more ashamed that Morty was the one to find him like this than the actual act of trying to kill himself. Above all, he hated when Morty got emotional.

“It’s all—“ Rick began, coughing dryly as he sat up slowly with the help of his grandson. “It’s alright little-little buddy,” Rick cooed, trying his best to console his sidekick. “Grandpa’s here.”

“Rick if I-I had been a minute too late, or-or-or I went to bed without checking on you, I would’ve found you  dead!” 

A small pain traveled through Rick’s heart at the thought of Morty finding him already dead. He brushed the feeling away quickly before he could drown in it. Morty hugged him, and Rick let him without complaint. The sound of Morty’s unfiltered sobbing against his shoulder seemed to cloud the rest of Rick’s world, numbing him to his current reality. 

He failed the most important person in the world — in the multiverse.

Morty. His grandson. His partner in adventure. His daughter’s son. His everything.

“I won’t-wont ever leave you alone again, Rick!” Morty promised, drool, snot, and tears coating Rick’s coat. “I won’t ever forget. I won’t forget your pain. Some-someone has to remember!”

Rick numbly brushed his hand across Morty’s trembling back as he spoke. “I’m sorry Morty,” he whispered, genuinely. The apology double sided as he reached behind him, grabbing onto the mind-eraser gun. Morty only lifted his head up when the device buzzed to life, pointed directly at the boy. Before he could protest, Morty’s pupils rolled back into his head.

“Someone  _will_ remember ,” Rick said, Morty now rubbing his head in gradual confusion.

“It’s my burden to bare.”

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: SaltNPeppa
> 
> Leave a comment if you want!


End file.
